Vampire Child
by Juuri Phantomhive
Summary: Yes sucky title I know. When Harry is four a member of the Volturi finds him and decides to raise him as his own. How will this change things once he attends Hogwarts? Will be SLASH in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. REVIEW. **

OC Alexander's POV

His small body was trembling in my arms as I held him against my chest. Reaching up one hand I stroked the boy's messy black hair and he stopped shaking leaning into the touch.

"Do not cry you're safe now child," I whispered trying to stop his crying. The small boy lifted his head up to stare at me with large innocent green eyes and I brushed away a few stray tears giving the child a small smile. His lips turned up in a watery smile and it made my heart warm if that was possible.

"Tell me your name child," I said stroking his hair in what I hoped was soothing. By the way his body relaxed I believed it was. The boy opened his mouth slightly and then closed it seeming to hesitate.

"It is okay you don't have to tell me your name just yet. My name is Alexander Volturi," I told him setting the boy down on his feet so I could stand up. The boy gripped my dark grey cloak afraid I was leaving. I reached out a pale hand hoping he would take it. The child looked at my hand confused.

"Are you coming with me or not?" I asked making the boy widen his eyes. Slowly he reached out a tiny hand to slip it in mine. How thin his hand was and it made me slightly worried about how his guardians had been treating him. I didn't realize my grip on the boy's hand had tightened until I heard his cry of pain and I immediately dropped his hand. The boy held it close to his chest tears in his eyes as he looked at me accusingly. Guilt coursed through me when I realized I had seriously hurt a child.

"I am so sorry child. Please forgive me I did not realize my grip on you was so hard," I said my pale blonde hair falling in front of my eyes as I bowed my head in shame. My eyes widened when I felt a small warm hand grab mine. Meeting the child's wide forgiving eyes I smiled.

"Before we leave let me take a look at your hand," I said reaching out to carefully examine the small hand. There was a slight bruising in the shape of finger prints but nothing was broken. Carefully I wrapped my fingers around the pale hand.

"My skin is cold this way it will keep your hand from swelling," I told the child so he wouldn't think I was going to hurt him again. Even though I knew the boy would probably not respond to anything I told him it was nice talking to someone who didn't constantly look down on me.

"Let's go," I said pulling the boy down the sidewalk and towards my black beetle. It was not mine just to clear that up, it is Heidi's. Before we could get any closer to the car though a sudden yell stopped the child in his tracks.

"BOY! Where do you think you're going!" a large walrus like man yelled waddling towards us red in the face. Wondering who the man was talking to I turned my eyes towards the child to see him trembling much like he was earlier.

"Excuse m-"

"You shut up! How dare you run away you little freak! Wait till you get ho-"

"Excuse me!" I shouted making the large man stop talking to look at me with wide eyes. Taking a calm unneeded breathe I Gave the fat man a large smile showing off my rows of gleaming white teeth.

"Thank you, now you must be this child's guardian if I am correct?" I asked trying to keep the disgust out of my voice. The man glared at me and I just smiled in return.

"I am unfortunately, what do you want?" he asked not yelling anymore.

"Well I found him on the sidewalk crying in overly large close with multiple bruises on his person and I was wondering why you were not watching him," I said narrowing my eyes at him no longer smiling at the man that smelled of fat and grease.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the man lied. I pursed my lips turning my eyes on Harry who was still trembling.

"I do not believe you," I said grabbing the child's hand and pulling him towards the car and buckling him in the backseat before turning to glare at the fat man.

"You will be hearing from me again, until then I will be taking the child under my care and if everything goes my way he will stay with me for the rest of his childhood. I do not care what you have to say about this but I want to ask you one thing, what is the boy's name?" I asked the man.

"Harry. The little freaks name is Harry," he growled and I had the urge to growl back. Without looking back at the awful smelling human I got into the driver's seat and started the car. I drove out of the neighborhood driving in silence until I decided to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Your name is Harry correct?" I asked looking into the mirror to look at him watching his reaction. Harry turned his gaze from the window to stare at me shocked.

"Your guardian told me that was your name," I explained turning to look at the rode again. I heard Harry move around in the backseat before hearing his breathing slow signaling he had fallen asleep. I always have had a soft for kids. Maybe it was because I miss my little sister Alexis. Stopping at a red light I turned around to watch the young child probably around four or five sleeping with a peaceful expression on his face. When the light turned green I tore my eyes away from the child's sleeping form to continue driving towards my house I had bought a month ago in London. At first I didn't see the uses of having multiple houses for each member of the guard around the world. Now though I could not be any more grateful knowing I would be able to keep Harry a secret by having him live in my own house away from the members of the Volturi. I also had no reason to appreciate my gift of being able to block out Aro because I did not have anything to hide but now I do and it is something important. I am also lucky I cannot project it or else I would be higher up in the guard and I would be watched like a hawk. After driving for a while we finally got to my house. It was grey with two stories, three bathrooms one in the master bedroom one down stairs and one near the guest room, there were also four other rooms besides mine. Stopping the car I leaned back and gently shook Harry awake. Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes and let out a small yawn, how adorable.

"We are here it's time to go inside," I told him. Harry nodded sleepily an unbuckled himself and tried to open the door when he realized it was locked. Turning I unlocked the doors letting the boy out of the car. I got out of the car and locked it with a small beep. Walking to Harry's side I put my hand on his shoulder and guided him towards the front door up the gravel path. Pulling the keys out of my pants pocket I quickly unlocked the door and led Harry into the living room.

"I am going to go see what food I have in the kitchen I will be right back," I said. I left the room and quickly grabbed a apple from the counter glad that I bought food to look human. Returning to the room I noticed that Harry hadn't moved an inch and it made me frown slightly.

"You may sit down and eat this apple," I told him offering him the red fruit. Harry nervously took it from my hand and then smiled at me.

"Thank you," and in that moment I felt something I hadn't felt in awhile love.

**So I hope you liked it. Just to let you know Harry isn't going to be paired with Alexander. I plan to pair him up with someone from the Potterverse. I'm going to start a poll about which character he should be with. It wont be until a few chapters in that I close the poll. Please vote and review!**

**Draco/Harry=**

**Neville/Harry=**

**Blaise/Harry=**

**Cedric/Harry=**

**Fred/Harry=**

**George/Harry=**

**Other/Harry= if you choose this one PM me which one you want. Thanks! It means a lot. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I just have to say WOW. 13 reviews for one chapter I hadn't even dreamed of getting that many in such a short amount of time. I want to thank all of you for reviewing it makes me wan to update that much faster. Also the status for which couple is winning is at the bottom of the story. Review and Vote! **

It has only been a month since I had taken Harry from Vernon Dursley's care and in that short amount of time I already think of him as family. Also over the time spent together Harry has begun to talk more and open up which makes me even happier. I was brought out of my thoughts when the sound of small quite footsteps reached my ears and I turned from my desk to see my door crack open slightly before it was quickly closed.

"Do you want something Harry?" I asked. Slowly the door opened all the way revealing Harry's large eyes to be filled with tears. Harry was in his dark blue pajamas and was clutching the green dragon plushy I had bought him to his chest. He shuffled his feet before entering my room and walking up to me. I reached out my arms to set him on my lap.

"What is wrong?" I asked wondering what had caused Harry to cry. Harry crushed the dragon closer to his chest and I am sure if it was alive it would have died from lack of air.

"Nightmare," he said. I sighed and stood up making sure not to knock Harry to the floor by lifting him up. I walked to my unused bed and gently laid Harry in it.

"You can sleep in my room tonight if you want to," I told him. Harry nodded his head and I placed the blankets over him. I walked back to my desk and picked up a random book and began reading…the Wizard of Oz.

"Alexander?" Harry asked peeking his head out from under the covers. I turned to look at him.

"Yes?" I asked. Harry looked embarrassed for a moment.

"C-can you hold me, just till I fall asleep?" Harry asked biting his lips slightly. I sat down the book and made Harry scoot over before slipping under the covers with him. As soon as I was under the covers Harry snuggled against me. Hesitantly I wrapped my arms around Harry. I closed my eyes and breathed in Harry's scent. He smelled of clean air, such a nice smell.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

"O-okay," Harry said shifting so he was looking at me.

"You can start speaking whenever you want," I told him.

"A man with a snake like face was in the room and a lady with red hair, I think my mother was begging for him to spare my life and then there was a green flash and she was dead and the snake man just laughed," he sad burrowing further into the blankets. Was it normal to have dreams like that?

"It is okay. I will protect you Harry," I said rubbing soothing circles in his back until he fell asleep. I brushed some hair away from Harry's face and when my hand brushed over the scar on his forehead it felt as if something was trying to break through my skull and I yanked my hand away in pain and shock. All Harry did was roll over and mumble something about cupboards. What was that? Frowning I looked at Harry's scar with much more attention trying to see if there was anything strange about it. That's when I noticed the barely noticeable black mist that was slowly coming out of the scar. Leaning until my nose was almost touching the scar I breathed in and resisted the urge to jump out of the bed when the smell of death overwhelmed my senses. What is this? Was it hurting Harry? I have to get rid of it. I held Harry closer now afraid something would happen to him. The night went by quickly and soon small rays of sun were filtering through the gap between the curtains. Knowing it would be hours until Harry woke up I decided to go hunting. I slid out of the bed making sure I didn't wake up Harry in the process. I grabbed a sheet of paper and quickly wrote that I would be back in a couple hours just in case Harry woke up before I got home.

-Returning from hunting trip-

When I opened the door to the house I knew something was wrong. The sound of Harry hyperventilating in the living room made me drop the breakfast I had bought for him on the way back and run into the room. Harry was in the corner rocking back and forth while the room was completely destroyed. Couches were overturned books flung across the room and glass vases shattered.

"Harry it is okay calm down," I said slowly walking towards his shaking figure. I wrapped my arms around him and rocked him back and forth. I began to cry into my shirt.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" I asked worried someone had broken in and harmed Harry but with one sniff I realized that only Harry's scent was in the room except for mine.

"I'm not hurt," he said his crying was now reduced to quite sniffles.

"Tell me what happened," I said carrying him bridal style towards the kitchen and setting him down on one of the stools. Quickly I began to make some hot chocolate for Harry.

"I didn't know where you went and I looked around the house but you weren't there and then everything began to fly around and shatter," he said rubbing his eyes. I froze was this some how connected to his scar? Harry must have noticed that I had stopped moving and began to cry again. I rushed forward and held him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You realized I'm a freak and you're going to leave me," I cried. Anger filled me and I decided I was going to visit the Dursleys, soon.

"You are not a freak. No matter what anyone tells you now cheer up I made you some hot chocolate," I said turning so I could hand Harry the steaming mug. Harry smiled slightly at me before taking a drink of the chocolate. And for a moment I was jealous. Suddenly there was a loud knocking on my door and Heidi's scent filtered into the room. I froze in horror staring at Harry. Quickly I grabbed Harry and ran him into the basement.

"Harry don't make a sound until I come and get you," I said before running back upstairs. With a feeling of dread I opened the door to see Heidi smiling widely against the door frame.

"I've come to get my car back," she said and I resisted the urge to sigh in relief when she didn't enter the house. Grabbing the keys out of my pocket I handed them to her.

"There you go," I said waiting for her to leave, she didn't. Her smile seemed to get wider and the feeling of dread came back.

"I was wondering what my favorite minor guard was doing in his free time all alone," she said leaning closer to me. I froze afraid she would smell Harry on me.

"I have been reading and exploring London," I told her moving a little bit out of the house so she wouldn't catch a whiff of the human in my basement. Heidi trailed her index finger along my jaw for a minute before tracing a line on my neck.

"I bet if you were human you would have the most delicious blood," she purred leaning closer until her nose was brushing mine. Her finger traced the curve of my lips and I opened my mouth and bit down on it. She let out a inhuman scream before smacking me across the face sending me crashing to the ground.

"How dare you!" she shrieked. Sighing I climbed to me feet to give her a cold look.

"Just leave Heidi," I said before slamming the door. I waited until the sound of her running away to run back down to the basement. Opening the door I found Harry sitting against the wall.

"You can come out now," I said grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet. I looked at Harry's small thin body and how easily it would be to injure him and I decided to fix that problem.

"I am going to teach you how to defend yourself," I said now that we were back in the living room. Harry gave me a wide eyed look.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded.

"I have been trained in fighting so I ma going to teach you," I said.

**I hope you liked this chapter. So here is the status on couples. So far it looks like it will be a Cedric/ Harry.**

**Cedric/Harry=5**

**Blaise/Harry=4**

**Draco/Harry=2**

**Fred/Harry/George=2**

**Fred/Harry=1**

**Victor/Harry=1**

**Severus/Harry=1**

**Lucius/Harry=1**

**Marcus/Harry=1**

**George/Harry=0**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again WOW. Thank you guys for Voting so much and Reviewing! I don't own Harry Potter and Twilight**

"Alexander why are your eyes red?" Harry's large eyes stared at me with innocent curiosity and I froze. For the past four years I had awaited the day Harry would notice something was different about me, something wrong. The curious eight years old obviously didn't notice my discomfort and so he continued talking.

"Because yesterday your eyes were a greenish brown but today they're red," he said. I winced; I knew I should have checked if my contacts were still on.

"Harry it is because I am…different," I said not wanting to frighten Harry, the though of Harry shying away from me made my heart tighten.

"Like me?" Harry asked concentrating on my book and making it float out of my hands. Ever since Harry first showed signs of telekinesis I had him practicing it and soon we found out he could also bend matter and make things change shapes.

"No, not like you," I said grabbing my book out of the air. Harry frowned and hopped onto the couch next to me and began to tug on a strand of my hair. Even though it didn't hurt it began to get annoying so I pulled my head away and gave Harry an annoyed look.

"So will you tell me how you're different," he asked making his eyes get watery and making his lip stick out. It is The Look. The look that makes you want to squeeze him to death and give him everything he wants, the same look that made me want get on my knees and beg he'll forgive him for what ever I did. But, I have to be strong.

"I will not tell you," I said trying to ignore the look he was giving me and slowly failing.

"Are you… a vampire?" he asked loudly out of no where causing me to shrink away from the noise covering my ears in pain.

"Since when could you talk so loud?" I asked ignoring what he had said entirely. Harry shrugged. Even though the shouting did hurt I would rather have him shouting than rarely saying anything at all like the first year he had stayed with me. I began to read a random page from the book trying to ignore Harry's curious eyes.

"Why are you ignoring me?" he asked. The sadness in his voice made me put down my book and hug him.

"This is a difficult subject for me," I told him. Harry gave me a concerned look.

"I didn't know," he said looking down.

"It is alright Harry. And to answer your question, I am a vampire," I said closing my eyes afraid to see his reaction. I opened my eyes in shock when Harry grabbed me in a bigger hug.

"You are not scared?" I asked confused at his reaction. I heard Harry laugh slightly.

"Alexander I move things with my mind and you have raised me for half of my life I am not going to leave you because you're different. That would be a little unfair seeing how you have never left me," he said softly. I smiled down at the boy I thought of as my son.

"Do you have any questions?" I asked pulling away from the hug. Harry nodded.

"Fire away," I told him smiling at his excited expression.

"How old are you?" he asked. He had to ask that, didn't he?

"I was born in the 1300's," I said. Harry looked at me with awe.

"You're old," he said.

"Thanks, now is that all you want to know?" I asked half hoping he would say yes.

"No," well never mind.

"Since you are a vampire does that mean you kill people?" Harry asked. I sighed and turned away from Harry not wanting him to see the guilt in my eyes.

"Yes Harry I kill people," I said not turning back towards him. I know I have no reason of feeling guilty just like a human does not feel guilty about eating bacon but for all I know I could have killed Harry's grandparents and I cant help the disgust towards myself when I think I could have killed his parents.

"Do you want to kill me Alexander?" Harry asked. I shook my head.

"You are too precious to me," I said turning back to face Harry with guilt filled eyes.

"Then why do you feel so guilty?" He asked. Harry had a gift of knowing I feel.

"Because I cannot help but think that for all I know your parents were one of my many victims," I said watching as Harry's eyes widened.

"Don't speak like that Alexander or I will kick you through a wall," Harry said not a hint of humor in his voice.

"You would not be able to-" I was cut off mid-sentence as Harry's foot connected with my chest sending me off the couch and crashing into the wall. I stood up to stare at Harry in shock.

"I can control the movement of object; all I have to do is focus on your body and the telekinesis plus the force of my kick will send you flying," Harry said smiling widely at me.

"Oh,"

**Sorry this chapter is so short. SO here is the relationship status. In order of who's winning.**

**Cedric/Harry=12**

**Blaise/Harry=11**

**Fred/Harry/George=4**

**Draco/Harry=4**

**Fred/Harry=3**

**George/Harry-3**

**Lucius/Harry=2**

**Viktor/Harry=1**

**Severus/Harry-1**

**Marcus/Harry=1**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am on my knees begging for forgiveness! My computer wouldn't let me upload my chapter for some reason! I'm sorry for the slow update! Please review! Also 40 updates! You guys are awesome! Redvines for all of you!**

It was only yesterday Harry found out about my vampirism and I could tell that Harry has begun to act differently around me. I opened the fridge to get out cheese, ham and some lettuce. Quickly I got a plate and grabbed to pieces of bread and made Harry lunch. For a moment I contemplated taking a bite of the sandwich but shook my head and put back the food with the sandwich and plate in my other hand. Silently I walked up stairs towards Harry's room where he was doing his homework. The door was open and I knocked on the door not wanting to frighten Harry when he was concentrating on his homework. Harry lifted his head and turned around to smile at me.

"I made you lunch," I said walking towards Harry handing him the food.

"Thanks Alexander," he said happily taking a bite from the sandwich. I fought back frown when I noticed how Harry leaned away from me. He, he is afraid of me. But, yesterday he seemed so understanding and welcoming. Did he only act that way so he wouldn't hurt my feelings?

"Alexander are you alright? You spaced out for a little bit," Harry said concern in his eyes. If he is afraid of me then why does he seem so concerned about my well being? If I keep arguing with myself like this I am going to end up sounding crazy like that one boy on the news that tried to sneak into NASA so he could get to 'Pigfarts' what ever that is. Sorry off track.

"Harry are you afraid of me?" I asked without really thinking about the consequences. My eyes widened when I realized what I had just said. Harry stood up from the chair in front of his desk and sat down the sandwich. I was surprised when Harry wrapped his arms around me in a hug and pulled me down onto the edge of his bed. Harry's face was burrowed in my chest and his words were slightly muffled.

"Why would you ever think I was afraid of you?" Harry asked. For a moment I also questioned myself. Maybe I was being paranoid.

"You have been acting differently around me ever since I told you I was a vampire. Just a little bit ago you leaned away from me," I said resting my chin on Harry's head. I lifted my chin from his head when Harry lifted it up so his eyes met mine.

"It's true I have been acting more cautiously around you because I'm afraid that my blood upsets you somehow," he said. He wasn't lying I could tell that much. I laughed at my own foolishness. Harry looked at me with a confused expression.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked.

"I am laughing at my own foolishness," I told him. Harry smiled at me.

"You are a fool sometimes," Harry said with a small smirk. I gave him a mock glare.

"Respect you elders Harry," I said messing up his already tangled black hair.

"Are you almost done with your homework?" I asked.

"Yeah I only have a little bit left," he said.

"You know, we have never talked about school. How was your day?" I asked lying on my side propping myself up on my arm. Harry looked down at his lap and his shoulders curved inward.

"School is fine," he said quietly playing with a strange of his hair.

"Do not lie to me Harry. I thought we trusted each other enough to tell the truth to each other," I said. Harry sighed.

"There are some boys who are in a grade above me who keep making fun of my glasses and they keep pushing me around, it's no big deal," he said. Who would ever pick on Harry?

"Harry someone bullying you is a big deal. When you say they push you around are they hitting you Harry? Be honest," I said sitting up now.

"No, they don't hit me but they push me down a lot," he said looking out from under his bangs.

"Harry you are extremely good in defense, why do you not defend yourself?" I asked.

"Because they haven't hurt me. Besides my friend Hermione usually makes them go away," Harry said. I raised my eyebrows, Hermione?

"Who is Hermione and why didn't you tell me about her before?" I asked. Harry looked slightly embarrassed.

"She's in my class and we sit next to each other. She is really nice and she likes reading like I do! Hermione has really bushy brown hair and her two front teeth are slightly larger than normal but that's okay! She is quite too so we usually sit in the reading section in the library, she's really smart Alexander!" Harry said getting excited.

"You should invite her and her parents to the park this weekend," I said.

"That's a great idea Alexander, I'll invite her tomorrow!" he said sitting on his desk to finish his homework.

"I will be in the living room if you need me," I told him walking out of his room. Hermione sounded like a nice girl. It is good Harry found someone who enjoyed learning like he does. I will be having a talk with those boys though. No one and I mean no one messes with my Harry without consequences. I sunk into the couch and stared at the blank screen of the TV. It is moments like this that I wish I could sleep. I wonder what it is like to sleep. It has been so many years I have honestly forgotten. I wonder what Harry dreams about? Besides the nightmare that keeps bothering him ever once and awhile. Sometimes I wonder if that dream has an important meaning. If the woman in the dream is his mother then who was that man. Currently not his father. I have also have been researching Harry's scar ever since the incident and I have not found any clues on what is wrong with it. I never told Harry about it. I am afraid that it will be to much for Harry to understand. I know Harry is not stupid but he is only eight and there are some things an eight year old child who already knows their guardian is a vampire does not need to deal with. I have often wondered if Aro would know the answer but asking him would probably bring up too many unwanted questions.

"We will have to wait and see," I said.

**Review and vote! Here are the results so far. There was one who wanted a Draco/Harry/Hermione and I am kind of tempted. But I will follow the votes so unless we get more Draco/Harry/Hermione votes it wont happen.**

**Blaise/Harry=29**

**Cedric/Harry=24**

**Draco/Harry=15**

**Fred/Harry=7**

**George/Harry=7**

**Fred/Harry/George=6**

**Lucius/Harry=4**

**Marcus/Harry=3**

**Severus/Harry=2**

**Viktor/Harry=2**

**Neville/Harry=1**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight! Review a lot. This chapter is going to focus on a little bit of Alexander's Past. Mainly his past with Carlisle! Past Carlisle/Alexander.**

I couldn't help but smile watching Harry and Hermione swinging side by side talking about school. I was sitting alone on a bench across from where they were swinging so I could keep an eye them in case they got hurt. I would have liked to have been able to spend some time with Hermione's parents but they had to do a root canal on a twelve year old boy. I had gotten to speak to them for a little while though and they seemed like nice people.

"Alexander can you push us?" Harry called smiling widely at me. I nodded and stood up walking towards the two children. Careful not to push them to hard I began pushing them for a couple minutes enjoying the sound of Harry's laugh as he went higher and higher in the air.

"Mr. Volturi thank you for letting me play with Harry," Hermione said when she was back within arms reach on the swing.

"It is no problem," I told her pushing her as high as the swing could go. Hermione let out an excited giggle swinging her feet back in forth.

"This is fun," Harry said turning towards Hermione.

"It is really fun," Hermione said back. I stepped back watching as Harry and Hermione kept the swings going on their own. I walked to a bench next to the swing set and sat down leaning against the arm of the bench. I sat up straighter when a slightly familiar scent reached my nose as the breeze picked up.

"I am surprised to find a member of the Volturi at a children's playground," a man said from behind me. I turned around and my eyes widened at the familiar face.

"Carlisle," I breathed my breath hitching slightly. Carlisle smiled at me. The same smile the used to be reserved for only me.

"Alexander it has been awhile," he said walking around the bench to take a seat next to me. I contemplated getting up from the bench and taking Harry and Hermione home but once I stared into Carlisle's familiar gold eyes I found myself unable to look away.

"What are you doing here," I gasped finding it harder to breathe even though I didn't need to.

"I came on vacation with Esme for our anniversary," he said as love filled his eyes and all I wanted to do was look at anything but him.

"Esme?" I asked looking down at my lap.

"My wife," he said his voice growing softer, warmer. I gripped my pants trying to stop myself from crying.

"She, she is your mate then," I said closing my eyes. Carlisle did not respond to what I had said and the silence felt like a knife stabbing into my chest. That horrible silence seemed to mock me, confirming my fear of being replaced.

"I need to speak to you in private," Carlisle said his hand reaching out to touch mine but I pulled away before he could touch me. I stood up and turned away from Carlisle.

"Harry, Hermione we have to leave I'm sorry Harry but Hermione will have to come play another time," I said stopping their swings so they could get down. We walked back to the car and once Hermione and Harry were buckled I turned back to Carlisle. "You can follow me back to my house where we can talk," I told him before slipping into the driver's seat and driving back towards the house. I am guessing Harry felt how stressed I was because he did not ask what was going on. Once we were parked in the drive way I handed Harry the keys and just sat in the car for a little while. I hit my head on the steering wheel as my eyes burned with unshed tears.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Why you indeed," Carlisle said leaning against the car door. I opened the door pushing Carlisle off the car.

"Follow me," I said leading him into the house.

"Hermione I will call your parents so they can pick you up. I need to discuss something with a friend of mine so do not bother me," I said. Harry and Hermione nodded and I led Carlisle upstairs into my room. As soon as the door was closed I collapsed onto my bed with my head in my hands.

"I have already been stressed enough I did not need you making everything worst," I said feeling extremely hopeless and weak. I could hear Carlisle moving closer towards me until he had his arms wrapped around me.

"Alexander I have missed you," he said kissing my neck. I pushed Carlisle away.

"Do not act like we are back in Volturi when we were together Carlisle! Do not act like you miss me because if I remember correctly you left me! You left me alone in my quarters only a note saying goodbye! A note! Do you know how that made me feel? I felt as if I was not even worth a proper goodbye! That I was not worth your time! And now you come back when I actually found happiness away from the Volturi acting as if nothing happened as if your _wife _had not happened! If you are only here to play with me like you did before then please just go," I said my voice turning into a whisper at the end.

"Alexander I did not realize-"

"You did not Carlisle realize what Carlisle? That leaving me would break my heart? That saying you had a wife and then trying to kiss me would make me feel cheap and replaceable?" I asked.

"I am sorry Alexander. Please forgive me. If you must know Esme is not my mate," Carlisle said walking out of the door and down stairs.

"Who is then?" I asked as Carlisle stepped out of the front door. Even with him already walking down the drive way I could still hear him whisper one word that almost made me break down right in front of Harry.

"You."

**I hope you liked it! That's right Carlisle/Alexander. I thought they would be good together since they both have a gentle nature. Anyway if anyone was confused here is a summary of Carlisle and Alexander's past.**

**When Carlisle was staying at the Volturi when he was still a young vampire he and Alexander fell and love and ended up being together, but Carlisle couldn't look past Alexander's human killing ways and him being in the Volturi. They tried making it work because Carlisle and Alexander really did love each other but Carlisle couldn't be with anyone who killed innocents so he decided to leave hoping that a letter would make it easier then a long drawn out goodbye… obviously it made it worst. Well turns out Carlisle and Alexander were mates but Carlisle didn't have the strength to face Alexander. Then Carlisle met Esme and they fell in love. Carlisle still felt for Alexander but knew they couldn't be together so stayed with Esme. There that is what went down.**

**Now onto the poll status!**

**Blaise/Harry=45**

**Cedric/Harry=37**

**Draco/Harry=21**

**George/Harry=16**

**Fred/Harry=14**

**Fred/Harry/George=10**

**Marcus/Harry=6**

**Lucius/Harry=4**

**Viktor/Harry=3**

**Neville/Harry=2**

**Severus/Harry=2**


	6. Author's Note

**Just letting you know I just made a one shot with Alexander and Harry during Harry's fourth year! I didn't want to put it in the story but I wanted to share it so I hope you read it! I should go write another chapter, so peace out! P.S does anyone have any requests for the story outside of pairings? I'll gladly try and make it so you enjoy the story more! Just PM me or write it in a review! Sorry you probably don't want to read my rambling ****J **


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. Review!**

It was only an our ago that Hermione's parents came and took her home. Harry had sat in the living room reading while I just sat in the kitchen doing nothing. The sound of Harry walking into the kitchen made me turn to face him.

"Alexander who was that man?" Harry asked taking a seat in the stool next to me.

"He is… an old friend of mine," I told him. Harry frowned slightly obviously not believing my lie.

"I thoughts we didn't lie to each other," Harry said. I sighed running a hand through my hair nervously.

"Harry I do not want to talk about it," I said turning away to look out of the window. I heard Harry shift closer towards me and I felt Harry's warm hand rest on my back.

"Talking makes things better it can't be that bad," he said beginning to rub soothing circles on my back.

"Harry," I sighed turning my head slightly.

"I heard you yelling earlier," he said and I stiffened.

"No one deserves to be yelled at like that what ever that man did-"

"Do not tell me what to do! I do not need to be scolded by some child!" I hissed whipping around to face Harry my eyes black with rage. I was about to continue yelling when Harry flinched away from me as if I had struck him. All the anger I felt left me to be replaced by guilt.

"I am sorry for saying anything," Harry said his eyes staring at the ground and the smell of salt water reached my nose. With a horrible feeling in my heart I realized that I had probably lost the fragile trust I had built between us.

"Harry I did not mean to lash out at you like that. I am not angry at you Harry," I said reaching out to wrap my arms around him but pulled back when he flinched.

"I should not have taken my anger out on you. I have not fed in awhile and I have a lot going on right now and I know that is no excuse but-"

"It's okay Alexander you just frightened me for a moment," Harry said resting his hand on mine. I looked at him in shock.

"I am sorry Harry," I said hanging my head in shame.

"You should go feed so you will feel better," Harry said. I nodded and stood up to leave.

"Be safe," I told Harry as I began to close the door behind me.

"Always."

**Sorry this one is soo short. I promise to make the next one longer! My laptop is being weird and not letting me go onto my poll so no status for the poll right now. I'm pretty sure Blaise is winning right now though.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not updating here is a short chapter review! I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter.**

I stared at the kitchen counter trying to stop crying but failing miserably. I know Alexander wasn't mad at me anymore but the thought of Alexander looking at me with such hate filled eyes made me want to hide and never come out. I felt betrayed, scared and most of all guilty because for a moment I actually believed Alexander would have hit me if I had not spoken up. I took a deep breath trying to calm my breathing. After a minute or two of deep breathing my tears stopped and I was only hiccupping quietly. I reached up to brush away the tears that staid on my face so when Alexander got back he wouldn't know I had been crying. I walked out of the kitchen and into my room. I sat on my bed and pulled the stuffed dragon to my chest for comfort. I relaxed some what as I brushed my fingers against the dragon's velvet skin. I wonder who that man was. When Alexander was shouting I heard him mention them being together, did that mean they were once a couple? Alexander was actually with that man? Did Alexander love that man? That stranger! Who did that man think he was barging into our lives and making Alexander yell at me? Alexander is mine! All of the windows in the house shattered bringing me out of my thoughts. What was I thinking? Alexander isn't mine, he's no one's. Yeah, no one's. Why do I feel so sad thinking that? I hadn't even said it aloud and I can already my heart is beginning to hurt.

"D-do I love him?"

**Sorry it's soooooo short but this is all I could get out. No Alexander and Harry aren't going to be together Harry is just has a little crush he'll get over it in time for Hogwarts so he can meet his new boy *wink wink* REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. Review please!**

I couldn't find the courage to go home and face Harry. I walked down the quite street and scanned the people for potential prey, but every person I considered seemed to resemble Harry some how. Suddenly a woman with long red hair walked past holding a small child's hand and I found my eyes following the small boy as they continued down the street. The boy had been crying loudly and the mother had been whispering words of comfort to the child like any guardian would when their child was upset. And yet here I am walking the streets when back at home Harry is all alone in pain, because of me. I found myself unable to feed and turned around and began to walk home, to Harry. Once I was sure no one was I around I began to run home appearing at the front door in less than a minute. I stared at the door as my courage suddenly left me. For a couple seconds I just stood there until all of the windows suddenly shattered making glass rain down on me and the entire yard. Harry! I ran up the stairs hoping that Harry had not been injured.

"D-do I love him?" Harry's quite voice echoed in my head as I pushed open Harry's bedroom door to find him sitting on his bed clutching his dragon to his chest with a shocked expression on his face. Harry must have heard the glass break under my foot because his head snapped up and towards the door and his already wide eyes grew even wider.

"A-Alexander?" he asked a slight waver in his voice. I nodded unable to speak as I walked over the glass and towards Harry's rigid form. Gently I pulled Harry into my arms and just held him close to me. I decided not to question who Harry had been talking about and just basked in his familiar warmth.

"I was so worried about you," I said my voice muffled by Harry's small shoulder.

"W- Shouldn't you be hunting?" Harry asked remaining still in my arms.

"I felt horrible about leaving you alone when you were obviously upset because of me," I said stroking Harry's hair in a comforting manner. Suddenly I was pushed back and Harry turned away from me.

"I want to be alone," Harry said. I bowed my head and stepped out of his room.

"Sorry."

**I hope you like it! Now I know you're wondering about the poll so here you go! Also because someone asked I am adding in the option of Alexander/Harry though I doubt it will be able to catch up to Blaise, but who knows! Also IF Blaise wins do you want him to be a HUMAN, VAMPIRE, VEELA OR SOME OTHER CREATURE. If it is another creature PM about it. It wont be a poll so you'll have to tell me in a review.**

**Blaise/Harry 78**

**Cedric/Harry 55**

**Draco/Harry 39**

**George/Harry 24**

**Fred/Harry 18**

**Fred/Harry/George 11**

**Marcus/Harry 9**

**Neville/Harry 8**

**Lucius/Harry 5**

**Viktor/Harry 4**

**Severus/Harry 3**

**Alexander/Harry 1**

**REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is a group of flashbacks. This isn't Carlisle's POV either you have to guess before it is revealed in the end! I don't own Harry Potter and Twilight**

-Carlisle's first day in Volturi-

I snarled loudly grinding against the vampire on top of me and smirked in satisfaction when I received a pleased growl in response.

"Could you- Should we come back another time?" Felix's voice made me turn away from my partner to send him a glare. I groaned loudly when my partner climbed off of me to retrieve his clothes. With a sad whimper I grabbed my partner's arm in hopes of guiding him backs towards my bed.

"I am not going to get in the Volturi's way. Maybe we can get together another time," my partner said buttoning up his shirt before disappearing out the door. I sunk back against my headboard using my sheets to cover my body.

"What do you want?" I asked, barely suppressing a growl of annoyance. Felix leaned against the door way revealing his blonde companion. I found my eyes scanning the blonde and I licked my lips in anticipation. The blonde was tall with honey colored hair that was wavy and pulled back into a pony tail with a red ribbon. His eyes instead of a deep red were a shocking topaz. Unfortunately the borrowed robes he wore left a lot to the imagination.

"May I have your name?" I asked looking at the blonde with a small smile.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen," he said avoiding my gaze.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Carlisle," I said with a slight purr in my voice.

"Anyway, Aro wants you to show Carlisle around Volturi," Felix said exiting quickly. I sighed and began to step towards my closet not waiting for Carlisle to turn around, of course the minute my foot touched the floor he was facing the wall. I opened the large wardrobe and quickly dressed. I did not waste time fixing my hair and settled for pulling it back in a loose ponytail.

"You may turn around now," I told Carlisle walking towards him with a slight sway of my hips. Carlisle did not look towards me instead turning to face the door instead.

"Where will we be going?" Carlisle asked taking a step away from me as I drew nearer. I pretended not to notice and answered his question without hesitation.

"The library," I said walking down the empty corridor listening as Carlisle walked closely behind me.

"The library?" Carlisle repeated. I threw him a look over my shoulder.

"I spend most of my time at the library and I have come to love it," I told him taking a turn and then another.

"I did not think one such as yourself would spend most of their time at the library," Carlisle said. I stopped in my tracks and whirled around to face him.

"Are you trying to imply something?" I asked.

"You were obviously in the middle of a very important activity when Felix and I arrived at you quarters and do not think I missed your lustful gaze when you saw me in the doorway," he said narrowing his eyes at me slightly. I closed my eyes to calm down as I felt the skin of my back slightly stretch and expand as two large appendages tried to burst free.

"You know nothing Cullen," I said as I began to walk down the hallway once more.

-His change into a vampire and other-

The forest was dark and I found myself all alone. I struggled to my feet and began to stumble along the forest floor my arms stretched out in front of me as I blindly searched for a path of some sort. A twig snapped behind me and before I could react a pair of warm hands shoved me off the cliff I had been avoiding. I could feel the air whipping against my skin and before I could even contemplate death a searing pain in my back made me scream in pain. With teary eyes I turned slightly and found myself staring at a pair of large, black wings that had ripped their way out of my skin. I furrowed my brow in concentration and almost cried out in joy when the wings moved making me shoot into the sky. I swooped down and landed in one of the trees and slowly the wings pressed into my back making me wince again. What happened? Why do I have wings? Once the pain had faded it was slowly replaced by a heat that seemed to coarse through my body. The world began to spin and then I fell letting the world grow dark around me.

"Is that a veela? Where did you find it?" a man's voice asked from above me and I struggled to open my eyes and found myself staring into a pair of red ones.

"It was just lying there on the ground in heat so I brought it home with me," another male said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Aro is this wise?" a third male asked and I suddenly realized that I had closed my eyes again.

"Trust me this will be perfect," A pain in my neck made my eyes fly open as fire began to spread through my blood. I opened my mouth to let out a scream but a cold hand covered it and I leaned into the cool touch in relief.

- A year after change-

Aro's cold lips pressed against my neck as he trailed kisses up my neck and along my jaw.

"Ah,"

"It hurts," I gasped feeling a familiar fire coarse through my body.

"Do not worry my pet it will pass," Aro said brushing his lips against mine. I reached up to run my hands through his hair sighing in the feeling of the silk like locks.

"What is a veela?" I asked resting my head on his shoulder. I felt Aro tense and he yanked me by my hair so I would meet his eyes.

"Where did you hear that word?" he asked with barely contained anger.

"When you changed me," I gasped falling to the ground when he released me.

"Do not ever ask me that again and you are forbidden to mention it ever!" he said angrily.

"Aro!" I cried pressing a kiss to his hand. Aro sank to the ground next to me and began to kiss me harshly.

-Present Time-

I sighed, why am I think of this now?

"Alexander?" Harry asked peeking into my room.

"Yes Harry?"

**Did you figure it out before I said his name? Shocking I know! And no, Alexander doesn't know what he is. His parents were killed so he never found out about the wizard world. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. I am soooooooooo sorry for not updating! My laptop has been handicapped and my Ipad is unable to update stories! My friend just let me borrow their laptop for a little bit so this is all I could get out! Please don't hate me! Good news, though! Blaise Zabini has won the poll!**

**Alexander's POV**

Two months had passed without any problems, Carlisle having left for his home in the states not long after he appeared. Although our old problems seemed to have taken care of themselves, a newer and even more serious problem had arisen. Harry was sad. Although it was simply, watching Harry lock himself away everyday with a solemn expression on his normally smiling face pained me more than words could possibly describe.

"I'm home, Alexander!" Harry called, quietly putting his backpack away in the closet. I watched him walk through the kitchen and towards the stairs with a blank expression.

"Harry, I think we need to talk," I tried sounding light and carefree, but I knew he could tell something was wrong. I blinked at me before nodding, and sitting down on the stool next to me.

"What is it?" he asked frowning down at his feet. I tried not to let my worry show at his odd behavior. Carefully I placed my hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up at me curiously.

"I'm worried about, what is wrong?" I asked, watching as various emotions flashed across his face before it became blank.

"Hermione moved away, and now I have no one to talk to," he said his sadness taking over his voice. So that was it, he was lonely.

"In that case maybe we should find somewhere else to call home," I said. I waited for Harry o respond as he processed what I had said.

"I…would like that," he said quietly with a small, barely noticable smile. I gave him a smile in return, flashing my teeth briefly.

"I have a home in Italy. It's close to where I work and there is a family that lives close by that I have known for generations," I told him, smiling at the prospect of getting to see my close friend Giovanni Zabini again after years of living in Britain.

**Now moved into their new house Alexander's POV**

I watched as Harry slowly made his way up the d=stone path towards our new home. I smiled easily lifted our bags over my shoulder as I unpacked our stuff.  
>"Alexander, when will I get to meet your friends?" Harry asked carefully stacking his books in alphabetical order in the living room bookcase. I looked out the window, fondly watching the Zabini's large mansion across the street.<p>

"They said they would visit us sometime this afternoon," I told him brushing away a few cobwebs in the corner of the room. With both Harry and I's special abilities we were able to unpack and clean the house in less than two hours. Harry paced nervously in the sitting room, and although most people would find that annoying, I could care less. It was nice to see Harry show his emotions more openly, even if it meant annoying those around him.

"Harry calm down, they just arrived," I told him, hearing the sound of their approaching footsteps. I quickly opened the front door with a large smile.

"Giovanni, Blaise it's a pleasure to see you again," I said, happily motioning for them to come inside. Giovanni looked the same as always, tall with dark black hair, dark brown eyes, and aristocratic features. His son, Blaise was Harry's age (9) with wavy black hair, light brown eyes and a slightly round face with traces of baby fat.

"Alexander, it's so great to see you!" Giovanni said giving me a hug before hanging his coat up.

"Hello, Blaise," I said shaking his hand gently. Blaise didn't say anything, instead giving me a respectful nod.

"Hello, Mr. Zabini, Blaise," Harry said shyly, hiding halfway behind my body. Giovanni's eyes widened and Blaise quickly made his way to Harry's side as they quietly began to talk amongst themselves.

"You didn't tell me you had a little one" Giovanni said eyeing Harry curiously.

"He isn't exactly supposed to be in my care, so do not tell too many people," I said.

"So he isn't yours," he said. I shook my head.

**Harry's POV**

"MY name's Harry by the way," I said quietly watching Blaise make himself comfortable on the couch. I smiled secretly to myself at how cute he looked.

"I would tell you my name, but you already seem to know it," he said smiling. I blushed lightly, trying to hide my smile.

"Yeah, Alexander talked about you on the drive here," I told him.

"Your dad is friends with my dad, so does that make us friends?" he asked holding his hand out towards me.

"It does," I said shaking his hand happily.

**Please review, even though I have been horrible at updating! So sorry!**


	12. Chapter 12

(I don't own Harry Potter) (Blaise and Harry are 10, Harry's POV) I smiled to myself, walking up the pathway towards Blaise's house. I'd just finished lunch and Alexander had said it was alright for me to go visit Blaise, so I was. I stop in front of the large oak doors before knocking quietly. After a moment the door swings wide open and Dally, their house-elf, stands in front of me before giving a low bow. "What can Dally do for ?" he asks, watching him with large eyes. I smile at Dally, bowing my head in greeting. "Is Blaise here?" I ask quietly, looking down the hall behind Dally to see if I could spot Blaise. I look back down at Dally, waiting patiently for an answer. He visibly tenses, and begins tugging on his large ears nervously. "What is it, Dally?" I ask, leaning down slightly to hear the quiet mumbles coming from the distressed house-elf. "Master Blaise is in the parlor with young ," he says, looking up at me with wide eyes. I stand up straight, feeling slightly uncomfortable by the house-elf's intense staring. I blink for a moment, processing what he said. "You mean Draco?" I ask, furrowing my brow slightly. Dally nods and I take a step away from the door. "I'll be leaving then," I say, turning around as Dally closes the door. He hurry down the steps and back towards my own home, my face turning red as I throw open the front door. I don't say anything to Alexander, instead I brush past him and go straight towards my room. "Harry?" Alexander calls, following after me me to stop on the third stair. I turn back towards him, figuring it would be rude to ignore him directly. "Blaise was busy...I'm going to go read in my room," I say, turning back around to walking into my room. I can hear Alexander walk back down the stairs and I throw myself onto my bed, closing the door with the tilt of my head from across the room. I can feel anger coursing through me and jealousy, though I hate to admit it. I knew Blaise had other friends and he was allowed to, but Draco Malfoy was one friend he could do without. The blonde had it out for me from the start, he was always taking Blaise's attention and trying to get rid if me. Blaise was my friend too, we were neighbors even, why did he get to take away Blaise from me...it wasn't fair. I satin my room for hours it felt before Alexander popping his head into my room. "Blaise is here," he says, giving me a small smile. My head shoots up and I roll off my bed, hurrying towards the stairs. "Thanks for telling me, Alexander," I say, moving towards the door. I smile when I spot Blaise standing in the doorway, unfortunately it goes away when I spot Draco standing not far off to the side. "Hello, Blaise...Draco," I say, motioning for them to come in. I quickly move to stand by Blaise's side, cutting off Draco with a bright smile. Draco makes a noise in the back of his throat before moving around to stand on the other side of Blaise with a large smirk. Alexander walks by before stopping in front of us. "Do you want anything?" he asks, smiling politely at Blaise and Draco. "No thanks, Alexander," Blaise says, giving him a small smile. "Where are your house-elves?" Draco asks, looking past Alexander as if he wasn't there. He narrow my eyes at him and open my mouth to defend him but Alexander beats me to it. "We don't have any, well I'll be going," he says, walking out of the room. Draco and I give each other a glare before walking towards the couch with Blaise walking in between us. (I can't really think of anything else to write...I've had a huge case of writer's block. It's no excuse and I'm so very sorry for being horrible at updating! Thank you for following this and reviewing! Thanks!) 


	13. Chapter 13

( I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. The last chapter was to establish Harry and Draco's rivalry, now their on the train to Hogwarts! I'm opening a new poll for which house Harry should be in, and another for Harry's first boyfriend...that's right Blaise is going to get jealous over Harry's hubby before they really get together as the main pairing;) Blaise, of course, won't be an option) I sat on the seat closest to the window, absentmindedly eating a chocolate frog as the trees blurred by. Blaise was sleeping next to me, his head resting gently on my shoulder. I give Draco a smug smile from my spot sitting across from him, in my mind laughing at the fact he's forced to sit beside Crab and Goyle. "What's so funny?" he hisses, pushing one of the his hand against Goyle's arm, trying to push him off. He smile, finishing the last of my chocolate frog before I answer. "Nothing..." I say, opening another chocolate frog box slowly. Before I could eat it though, the compartment door his slammed open. Ifreeze in shock before shoving Blaise off my shoulder and hopping to my feet. "I'm looking for a-Harry!" Hermione shrieks, rushing forward to grab me in a large hug. I wrap my arms around her waist, spinning her in a small circle before releasing her from my grip. Her face had gone red and it seemed over the past few years her hair had doubled in size. "I'm so glad to see you," I say, resting my hands gently on her shoulders with a smile. "Me too," she says, giving me a large smile. I can hear Blaise shifting behind me and I glance back to see Draco had taken my spot as his shoulder to sleep on. "Who's this?" he asks, sneering at Hermione. "This is a Hermione, a friend of mine. Hermione this is Draco," I say, motioning my hand between the two. Ermine smiles, reaching out for her hand to shake. I can tellDraco is debating whether he wanted to touch her hand or not and I give him a glare, he glares back for a moment before shaking her hand reluctantly. "Pleasure, I'm sure.." he says, letting go of her hand quickly. Hermione crosses her arms, her head tilting upwards slightly. "Not really," she sniffs. (that's it for now:) I'm going to give you the options for Harry's first boyfriend now, you can either vote on the poll or a review Harry/Ron- Harry/Neville- Harry/Seamus- Harry/Dean- Harry/Draco- Harry/Other-) 


	14. New pairing option

(there is also the option for a Harry/Blaise/Cedric threesome pairing as someone's request if anyone wants it) 


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. I apologize for taking so long to review, please forgive me **

"I didn't know you knew any muggleborns," is the first thing Blaise says once Hermione left the compartment to search for Trevor, his eyebrow arched as he gives me a curious look. Blood status had always been a topic of conversation we all tended to avoid, the consequences of such discussions often leaving the friendship I'd worked so hard to build between Blaise and I weaker than it had been. Draco's prejudice comments never helping the situation.

"I've known her since I was little," I say, trying to keep the defensiveness out of my voice. Draco lets out a quiet snort, moving to rest his hand on Blaise's shoulder as he leans forward to give me a smug grin, and I find how close Draco's face is to Blaise's unsettling.

"Potter, I am hardly surprised you're friends with…that," Draco sneers, his hand moving to play with Blaise's hair absentmindedly. I know he's doing it on purpose, daring me to say anything, but he knows I would never do that. Not in front of Blaise. I can tell the comment annoys Blaise slightly, his lips drawing into a barely noticeable frown. Unfortunately he doesn't make any move to avoid Draco's hand, allowing the blonde to brush his fingers through Blaise's chestnut brown hair all he wanted.

"Draco, behave yourself. She is Harry's friend after all," Blaise scolds lightly, and I feel slightly relieved Blaise is taking my side against Draco. Draco narrows his eyes at me, and I give him a grin back.

"I'm still curious how you met her," Blaise says, reaching out his hand to open a chocolate frog box. He reads the card for a moment before giving it to me, Albus Dumbledore giving me a small smile before disappearing from the card.

"Thank you, Blaise. I met her at school, we were in the same class," I explain, putting the card into my pocket. Blaise and Draco share a slightly wide-eyed look, both shaking their head before Draco moves to sit on my left side while Blaise moves to sit closer to me. I give them both a confused look, hesitantly inching forward to try and move away from Draco.

"I had no idea, Potter. It must have been horrible to learn with those filthy muggles," Draco says sympathetically, resting his hand on my shoulder as I shift away from him. Sympathetic Draco was worse than when Draco was constantly battling for Blaise's attention against me. Blaise was also giving me a sympathetic look, wrapping his arm around my shoulders gently. Normally I would be happy Blaise was being so close to me, but the fact he was doing it because of his prejudice beliefs against muggles didn't make it as satisfying.

"You can talk about it if it helps," Blaise says, rubbing my back softly. I know Blaise meant well, was trying to help…but the frustration and anger that I felt towards him made me glare at him before glaring at Draco. I stand up, throwing off both Draco's and Blaise's hands as I reach down to grab my candies off the bench to stuff hurriedly into my pockets. I can practically feel Draco's and Blaise's confusion rolling off of them as I head towards the compartment door.

"There's nothing to talk about. Muggles aren't as horrible as you two always make them out to be, why can't you accept the fact as I was raised alongside muggles, and at one point by muggles," I say, turning back to face them before I open the compartment door. Although I often liked to think Blaise wasn't like Draco towards blood status, I knew he was. Draco is obviously too disgusted to say anything as he turns his back to me, so Blaise decides to speak for him.

"You can't really think muggles are good, they're barely half as good as any witch or wizard," Blaise says calmly, but I can tell that he was almost as angry as I was that I disagreed with his views. This was one of Blaise's faults, this was why we didn't bring up these things in front of each other.

"You've never met a muggle, how would you know?" I can tell my voice is raising, and I can barely believe I was arguing with Blaise on what was supposed to be one of the greatest days of my life.

"How can you defend them after what they did to you, or have you forgotten?(1)" Blaise's voice is raised now also, and I freeze to give him a wide-eyed look. Draco turns his head towards us with interest, wondering what Blaise could possibly be mentioning by the look he was giving us.

"Blaise…" I say quietly, clenching my hands into fists, "why would you say that?" I can hear the hurt in my own voice as I speak, and a flash of regret passes over Blaise's face.

"Wait, Harry…I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have said that," Blaise takes a step forward and I take a step back as he does. I don't reply, turning around to slam the compartment door shut behind me as I hurry down the hall away from the compartment. My head is bowed, and I don't pay attention to where I'm going, crashing straight into someone sending us both to the ground. The boy is slightly on the chubby side, his face a bright red as he stutters his apologies. I get to my feet, helping the boy up.

"I'm sorry! I was looking for my toad, Trevor, and I was running and then I tripped on my robes" The boy, Neville if I remember right, continues rambling before I rest my hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine, I wasn't looking where I was going either. I'm Harry by the way," I say, giving him a small smile.

"Oh, I'm Neville."

**I have decided, taking in account your requests to make Neville Harry's first boyfriend. You'll be finding out which house Harry is sorted in the next chapter, it'll either be Ravenclaw or Slytherin by the poll's status so far.**

**If you didn't catch that, Blaise is referencing to Harry's abuse under the hands of the Dursley's. At one point Harry confided the information to Blaise.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. Please review, thanks **

It takes approximately five minutes for me to realize Neville might be one of the kindest people I have ever met, those five minutes full of soft-spoken conversation as I follow alongside Neville on his quest to find his lost toad, Trevor, before the train arrives at Hogsmeade. It doesn't take a lot of difficulty to get Neville talking, which was surprising since my first impression of him was one of a socially awkward boy with a little too much food in his diet; an opinion I was ashamed to admit was mine. Following Neville towards the Prefect section of the train, I find my attention shortly diverted from the current topic of mandrakes and more on the fiery redhead I had seen on the platform, the ginger's chest puffed out proudly to show he was indeed a Prefect as I had heard him boasting about to his brothers.

"Harry…are you listening; it's alright if you aren't," Neville's voice makes me turn away from the redhead, an apologetic smile on my face as I meet Neville's eyes. I must have been a little more distracted than I had thought. I take a step closer to Neville, out shoulders brushing in the narrow hallway.

"I'm sorry, Neville, I got a bit distracted," I say, finally noticing the toad held in Neville's hands when it let out a loud croak. In response, Neville nods his head, his way of saying he had accepted my apology I was sure. We share a small smile, and carefully I rub the top of Trevor's head with my index finger. It was the first time I had seen a toad this close up, and the experience was one I was sure to remember for a while; after all, it was hard to forget having a toad stare at you so intently.

"It looks like Trevor likes you," Neville says after a moment, earning a soft croak from the toad in response. The idea of the toad communicating with Neville makes me let out a quiet chuckle, giving Trevor another soft pet before pulling my hand back.

"It would seem so," I say before realizing we were now standing in the middle of the hall for no apparent reason. Neville also seems to come to the same conclusion and shuffles his feet nervously, nodding his head towards the student compartments as he hugs Trevor closer to his chest. I noticed Neville did that a lot; choosing to motion rather than speak aloud. My smile widens in response, nodding my head before beginning to turn towards the compartments.

"Would you like to share a compartment with me?" I ask, not wanting to return to Blaise's side just yet. He nods his head eagerly, his grip on Trevor tightening automatically as he hurries to my side as I begin searching for a compartment void of other students. Eventually we do find and empty compartment, Neville quickly claiming the seat next to the window while I chose to sit across from him with my own window seat. I notice Neville's reluctance to set Trevor down, and I hold out my hand expectantly towards him.

"I'll hold him so he doesn't run away from you," I offer, earning a bright smile from Neville. That smile, I realize, should always be present on Neville's face. Neville carefully sets Trevor into my hand, my fingers curling gently around the toad's body before I pull my hand closer to my body. I had heard a redhead, much like the prefect, making fun of Neville for having a lousy toad for a pet, but looking at the creature in my hand, I find myself having to disagree with his statement; Trevor seeming like a rather fine pet in my opinion.

"What house do you think you'll be in, Harry?" Neville asks suddenly, startling me out of my musings. It took me a moment to respond. If the question had been asked earlier, my immediate response would be slytherin, so I would able to stay alongside Blaise, but with our current disagreement I was forced to reconsider.

"Normally, I would have to say slytherin…but I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw," I say, absentmindedly petting along Trevor's bumpy skin with my fingertips. Neville nods his head slowly, obviously finding my original choice of slytherin slightly unsettling, as was expected. I glance out the window for a moment, briefly wondering if Blaise was looking for me, but if he was, I am sure he would have found me by now.

"What house do you want to be in?" I ask, turning my attention back to Neville with a small smile as I push Blaise to the back of my mind. Neville shrugs, glancing down at his lap for a moment before looking back up at me.

"My parents were both in Gryffindor…but I'll probably end up in hufflepuff," Neville says, his mood obviously growing sadder. I frown for a moment, handing Trevor back to Neville before moving to sit beside the brunette.

"What's wrong with hufflepuff? Anyone would be proud to be in that house, especially if it was a house in which you were in," I say, resting my hand on Neville's shoulder to squeeze it gently.

"Harry…thank you for saying so," he says, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he glances away with slight embarrassment.

"I only speak the truth, Neville." Briefly, I wonder why I had grown so attached to Neville in such a short amount of time, but I do not think on it too long, grateful I had befriended Neville before we would be separated into different houses.

Alexander's POV

I kneel silently in front of Aro, Marcus, and Caius as Jane and Alec take their places by my sides with their hands resting lightly on each shoulder. Slowly I raise my head to meet Aro's gaze with a blank expression, our eyes never straying away from each other as he rises from his throne to take a step forward in my direction. My summons had not been for another mission; I know that now, too late. I had allowed myself to believe I was out of their reach, and without fear of Harry's existence being discovered when in truth I was never out from under their present sight.

"Do you know what you have done, Alexander?" Aro asks gently, his voice practically caressing my skin as it washes over me, old mindsets rising to the surface before I push them back down. I allow the briefest flash of guilt and regret to pass over my features, watching Aro's face closely for a reaction. He gives none, no sympathy in his eyes despite the gentle tone of his voice.

"Master… I am sorry…" I say quietly, tying to ignore Jane and Alec's tightening grips on my shoulders. I barely see the blur of Aro's hand before I feel the impact of his palm striking my cheek to send my head whipping to the side with a loud crack. A spiderlike crack spreads out along my skin before healing up quickly only to leave the memory of the pain in my mind; it was the first time he had struck me in a century.

"We do not want to hear you meaningless apologies; you betrayed your masters for some pathetic human child, and for that you must be punished," Caius pipes up, his eyes flashing an unknown emotion as he looks at me with a wide smirk. I turn my attention to Aro, hoping to see he disagreed with Caius' words, but finding nothing to say different. I begin to realize there was no room for forgiveness in both Aro and Caius' minds, leaving only Marcus to help me.

"Please, master, I am sorry…I am loyal to only you…" I say, looking at all three of them before resting my eyes on Marcus' solemn face. He looks away from me, and I desperately look back to Aro.

"Aro…" He too, turns his gaze away from me leaving only Caius for me to gaze upon as the blonde nods to the two vampires gripping my shoulders. I open my mouth to protest, but I cannot find the will to use my vocal chords as a horrible wave of fire seems to course through my veins, setting my nerves on fire as I struggle against Alec and Jane's hands. I can only hear Jane's quiet murmur of, "Pain."

Harry's POV

I shiver slightly as an odd feeling of unease passes over me before disappearing. Neville seems to notice the slight mood change and turns his gaze away from the dark waters of the black lake to look at me worriedly. He seems to be searching my face for something, and I feel like it's my fault he's missing the beautiful view of Hogwarts by worrying over me now.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Neville asks, cradling Trevor carefully to his chest away from the edge of the boat. I look at Hogwarts, as we grow closer, not sure how t answer at the moment. I choose to answer as honestly as possible, not wanting to lie to Neville.

"I do not know…" I say, turning back to look at Neville with a small frown. He doesn't respond, and the rest of the boat ride is spent in silence as we both choose to watch the windows of Hogwarts light up as we grow closer and closer to the front steps. Eventually we all get out of the boats and are headed towards the large doors leading to the Great Hall, but I am only half-aware as the odd feeling begins to grow in my chest and with dread I begin to realize something must be wrong with Alexander. I shiver once more, my breath momentarily catching in my throat as I begin purposefully seeking out where the feeling was coming form to figure out what was happening. I focus in on the feeling and imagine it as a thread, slowly gripping onto it before tracing along it to find where it ends. It's a slow process, the thread as delicate as spiders silk as I ghost along it in my mind, the feeling beginning to intensify into a small but tolerable burn as I grow closer to its end. I grit my teeth as the burn begins to grow painfully and the thread is snapped when Neville's hand lands on my shoulder gently.

"The sorting is starting…' he says, and I realize with a start that at one point Neville had guided me into the Great Hall because I was so unaware of the outside surroundings. I glance around and realize both Blaise and Draco had migrated to the front of the group and were currently sharing insults with a fiery red head. I guess he wasn't too worried about finding me…

"Potter, Harry." I look up to the woman, 'professor McGonagall,' Neville murmurs to me, before weaving my way through the crowd of first years up towards the hat. I ignore the whispers surrounding me as I sit onto the stool, the voice going quiet as the hat surrounds my head. There's a long silence between the hat and I before the quiet mumbling of the hat registers in my mind. For some reason the words are muffled and all I can make out is the quiet murmur of 'occlumency' before it goes completely silent.

"Better be Ravenclaw!" the hats sudden shout makes me jump slightly and I hurriedly get off the stool before walking dazedly over to the Ravenclaw table. The rest of the sorting is a long blur and all I remember to do is clap when Neville is sorted into Hufflepuff and when Blaise into Slytherin. What is happening to Alexander?

**There you have it **** I hope you liked the chapter, it was a lot of work to get out. Please give me some feedback with how you think the story is going so far, and how you want it to go. Currently, I have no idea what is going to happen to Alexander, so if you don't want him to end up getting killed off review! Or if you do want him to die, review! Thank you **


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight**

From the whispers and gossip I had overheard from my fellow Ravenclaws, the third floor was obviously out of bounds and I was far more interesting than I had first believed. The amount of effort they all had put into surrounding me seemed unneeded and unwanted, and I found the fact that I was currently being squeezed between two giggling second years uncomfortable. While I had bothered reading the various dark arts books and biographies written about my supposed defeat of Lord Voldemort…I still couldn't fathom why so many students were eager to meet me.

"Can I see your scar, Harry?" A Gryffindor who had wandered over to the Ravenclaw table was asking the question, his face flushed with a light pink blush as he clasps his hands behind his back nervously. I give him a small smile, lifting my hand to my bangs to push them back to show the lightning bolt scar placed on my forehead. I didn't like the attention, never have, but I couldn't bring myself to deny the other boy his request; I was afraid he might faint he looked so nervous.

"How does it look?" I ask, honestly curious about what my scar looked like to other people; was it scary, or did it make me look wimpy? The Gryffindor appears to think about his answer before replying, his hand motioning towards my forehead slightly.

"It looks really cool!" Once he'd finished saying his response, the Gryffindor hurries away from me towards his original table to go sit amongst a small huddle of first years at the end of the table. I didn't understand why the boy had been nervous to approach me; we were both the same size after all. I hadn't noticed when I was focusing solely on the boy, but at some point, the two second years had gotten even closer to me with matching grins. I look between the two girls, a polite smile on my face.

"Can I help you?" I ask, trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice. I was debating whether I should be grateful of their provided distraction from my worries over Alexander's current safety, or if I should be mad they were keeping me from finding a solution to his possibly endangerment. I didn't have long to wonder before it was answered by the two girls in question when one grabbed me into an awkward one armed hug while the other took my distraction to snap a picture. I flinch away from the sudden hug from the girl, gently pushing her away while I use my other hand to snatch the camera out of the other girl's hand to hold protectively to my chest.

"Hey; that's mine!" the girl owning the camera says angrily, holding her hand out as if she expected I would return it to her. I give her a look of disbelief while still fending off the girl behind me with my free hand, my annoyance levels growing when a horrible headache begins forming near my scar when I send a look towards the staff table. Professor Flitwick was in conversation with Professor McGonagall so neither of them noticed my look for help, leaving Professor Snape to meet my gaze. I notice him looking over the situation before a sneer passes over his face, his attention turning away from me as he starts conversation with Professor Quirell.(1)

"You took my picture without my permission; this camera is mine until the picture is removed," I tell her, sliding off the bench to get out of both the girl's reaches. My movement away from the Ravenclaw table seems to catch Professor Flitwick's attention, and so I begin making my way towards the staff table with the camera held in hand. Unfortunately, each step towards the staff table made the talking amongst the students grow louder, and my headache grow even worse. By the time I reach the staff table, the two girls are quickly walking to catch up with me; ready to retrieve their camera I'm sure. Now both Professor Flitwick and McGonagall are looking at me with curiosity, a little more nostalgia on Professor McGonagall's part.

"Mr. Potter, is there something you need?" Professor Flitwick is the first to address me being my Head of House. I nod my head before letting out a slightly exasperated sigh when the two girls stop to stand on either side of me. I don't bother opening my mouth to speak when I know they would just interrupt me before I could get a word out.

"Professors, Harry stole my camera!" the girl says, her voice taking a rather annoying tone as she points to the camera held in my hand. Her accusation seems to draw Professor Snape's attention, a rather satisfied smirk growing on his face as he leans towards us to participate in the conversation. Now, the girl and her friend seem even happier that Professor Snape was there to give his opinion.

"Stealing from your peers already, Mr. Potter?" Professor Snape asks, the tone of his voice implying just how much he had already begun to loath me in the short amount of time in which school begun. Both girls nod in response, and I let out a long sigh as I look to Professor McGonagall and Flitwick to see their response to their claims. They both seemed to share Professor Snape's opinion in which they all believed the girl's claim that I had stolen the camera; the claim for the most part was true, but justified.

"Professor, I can explain why I took their camera from their possession," I say, pausing to wait for permission to continue speaking. Both Professor Flitwick and McGonagall nod, earning a sneer from Professor Snape; he probably wished to punish me then be done with the conversation.

"These two took my picture without my consent; I thought it was within my right to ask you to remove the picture from their film before I returned it to them," I say, holding the film out towards Professor Flitwick with a polite smile plastered onto my face. I can hear the girls let out identical huffs of annoyance when the professor accepts the camera to retrieve the picture and remove it.

"It is perfectly just for you to do that, Mr. Potter," Professor Flitwick says before setting the camera on the table space next to his plate carefully. Professor McGonagall nods in agreement, giving the two girls a stern look. I glance away from Professor McGonagall to look at Professor Snape, noticing the minute it was revealed I was not in the wrong he had restarted conversation with Professor Quirell. I snort quietly, typical.

"Since you two are under Professor Flitwick's jurisdiction I will not punish you, but if I catch you bothering Mr. Potter again there will be severe consequences," Professor McGonagall says pointedly, giving the girls a long look before turning her attention to me.

"Do not hesitate to come to Professor Flitwick's or my office should any further problems arise or you need to discuss anything," she adds, his features softening only slightly when she addresses me. I make point to remember the slight mood change, choosing to look into later when I had more free time.

"Thank you, Professors," I say, giving them each a smile before turning back around to return o the Ravenclaw table. I can hear the girl asking for her camera back before my headache reaches impossible levels of pain in which I can no longer ignore it, and I take one more shaky step before my legs give out beneath me as I crash to the ground clutching my head in pain. I'm barely aware of the panicked students around me nor the teachers hurrying to my side; the pain in my skull making it impossible to concentrate as I curl into myself, not even aware of the pained screams escaping my mouth. The only thought that forces its way past the pain was the brief cry of Alexander before darkness begins clouding my vision.

**Your reviews made me want to update faster, so here you go **** Cliffhanger, I know…dundundun! What's happening to Harry and Alexander? You'll have to wait, hopefully not as long as last time. Please Review! (1) How do you spell Quirell? I'm not sure I am spelling it correctly. **

**PLEASE READ**

**I have another poll for you guys, just by reviews this time, so you'll have to review to vote. This about Alexander's mate. We all know Alexander is a veela, and originally I was going to have Carlisle be his mate, but since he's turned out to be a bit of an…asshole I have decided to let you choose his mate. His mate can be anyone you want from either book, any gender, any species. I'm not making a list to choose from, so you'll have to think of the character you want on your own. So vote.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm sorry for making you wait my loyal readers, please forgive me! I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. Please review!**

I could barely breathe between the screams escaping my mouth, my body convulsing in pain as Professor Dumbledore tries levitating my body towards the hospital wing. While I couldn't see myself, I knew my face was beginning to turn red as less and less oxygen was making it to my lungs, causing alarm amongst the Hogwarts population. The only thing that could rival the agony coursing through my body was the fear clouding my thoughts, the fear I felt not for myself but for Alexander, the only family that counts. My body thrashes violently, and I fall to the ground with a thud as wave of accidental magic lashes out to send the professors away from my body. The only reason I knew it was the professors around me was because I could dimly hear their voices ordering the students to their common rooms.

"Harry!" Neville's voice tears through the air like a whip, his voice full of fear and desperation. I wish I could respond to him, my hands lashing out to claw against the ground in the direction his voice had come from. Professor Flitwick's voice is loud in my ears, his shouts for Neville to stay back making me cry out louder. I could hear their struggles, and the sounds of footsteps hitting the ground seem to echo in my head as Neville pushes past the professor to get by my side. My magic must have been keeping them back or they would have stopped him already, for his safety. However, I could care less if Neville was safe to be near me now, I needed someone familiar right now…and now that was Neville. The pain lessens briefly, and my mind clears so I can open my eyes to stare blearily up at Neville's round, tear stained face.

"N-Nev…" I gasp painfully, my voice dry from screaming. My body shudders underneath his hands as he moves to hold me gently, blood staining my lips as a cough racks my body. I could feel my magic still swirling around as like a shield, fending off the professors as the pain continues to move like waves through my body.

"H-Harry…it will be alright…" Neville says shakily, his whole body trembling as he struggles to keep my body upright in his arms. I could still feel my magic whipping around me dangerously, tendrils reaching out as if they were searching for someone or something. Unfortunately, there wasn't much else I was able to feel beside that and the pain setting my nerves aflame. The pain continues only slightly more bearable than before, until the feeling of cold drop of water meeting my skin makes my mind snap back into focus. Neville was crying, because of me…sweet, kind Neville…he should not be crying for any reason.

"I-I am f-fine…" I choke out, my pained voice making my lie obvious to everyone in the room. Neville opens his mouth to say something, probably something to make me feel better, but before the words can pass his lips someone's hands were grasping his shoulder's, tugging him away from me. I want to scream out in anger now, wondering who would make it through the shield to take away my anchor. The scream dies on my lips when Blaise's horrified eyes meet mine, his familiar hands taking Neville's spot to cradle me against his body gently. No one had ever held me so tenderly before, not even Alexander had. Alexander's name resonates throughout my body, and suddenly I was no longer aware of Neville, Blaise, or the Professors. How could I have forgotten about Alexander for even a minute, no matter what pain I felt? H e was probably in much more pain…I need to help him…I reach up with trembling hands to grasp Blaise's face gently, trying to focus on something other than the pain so I could focus.

"A-Alexander…" I hiss, clenching my eyes close as I delve into my own mind to find the source of my pain. The pain seems to intensify in response, my lips cutting into my bottom lip as I bite it to muffle my scream; I continue further into my mind though. Burning, red chords seem to tangle themselves throughout my mind, setting everything on fire as I try to find where they were coming from. I begin to follow one, trying not to get to close as I begin leaving my own mind to where the chord was originating. Almost immediately, the pain is gone and I am no longer within Hogwarts, within my own body. The now crimson red chords lead towards a huddled body in the center of a large throne room, their body twisting and arching as animalistic screams of pain escape their mouth. Their body wasn't able thrash about too much though, two red-eyed teens holding tightly onto their shoulders to keep them from attacking someone most likely. It is when their face turns to face mine that I find myself falling to my knees in front of them.

"A-Alexander…no…" I gasp, reaching out one had as if to grab hold of my guardian to protect him from harm. My hand phases right through one of his arms, making me cry out in desperation as Alexander's scream seem to rise in frequency and pain. I force my gaze away from Alexander, my eyes going over three men sitting upon thrones that looked down upon Alexander. These people were causing this; they were hurting my family, the one I loved most. Without realizing it my magic had lashed out form the link, smashing against the teens to send them flying into the wall with a loud thud. Alexander's scream cut off when the blonde's head met the wall and I find myself continuously smashing her slim body into the brick without a second thought. I didn't bother looking around me to see what was going on with the others around me, solely focused on the girl that had been hurting Alexander. It wasn't until her neck cracked loudly and her head visibly rolled off her shoulders that I stopped, a choked gasp escaping my mouth as I watch her head roll towards the center of the room. The shock of what I had done sends me slamming back into my own mind, convulsing out of Blaise's arms to puke onto the ground, falling into unconsciousness right after.

**And so Alexander is saved….hopefully, but you never know how the Volturi will react to that…Don't worry, Harry didn't actually kill anyone…he didn't burn her body so she will be fine. Unfortunately, I can't say the same for Harry. He's going to think he murdered someone until he learns Jane isn't dead yet, which will definitely mess up Harry's head for awhile. Please review **


End file.
